Nine Instead of Eight
by MewBlack3
Summary: Its Digimon season one with Metal Fight Beyblade in it. NOTE: it only has Ryo and Gingka when he was a little kid before he met everyone else. Only one OC in the story.


_**Chapter 1: And so it Begins**_

**[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space]**

That's our home. Planet Earth. I'm not very sure where I am right now. **[Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscape, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks.]** Hold on; let me back up a little. It began when the climate went completely wacko. Rainforests dried out, and some other places got totally flooded with like chocolate sauce. Get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer time, got super cold! I didn't know about what was happening it at the time because I was at camp. The other campers were goofing off and hanging out. I was just enjoying the warm summer sun while I was….uh looking over my multiplication tables (Nope just kidding I was sleeping).

**[A young boy lying on a tree branch, snoring. the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls]**

Suddenly it started to snow in the middle of July! Talk about totally weird. But it gets even weirder. You wouldn't believe what happened to me and to seven other kids. By the way my, name's Tai.

**[The screen points out the boy's full name Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.]**

This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

**[The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi]**

That's Matt. He's too cool. Look at that haircut!

**[The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida.]**

This little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp.

**[A boy sitting inside with a laptop is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi]**

Her name is Mimi. I can bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

**[A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is **_**almost **_**entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa]**

T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother.

**[A boy younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.]**

Oh this is Joe don't ever scare him. He'd maybe wet his pants.

**[A tall boy with glasses with glasses is named Joe Kido.]**

Oh lastly this is Data. I'm friends with her older brother. She's not much of a talker and she follows me around like a shadow. I promise her brother that I would like after her while at summer camp.

**[A little girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a pair of goggles on her head]**

So we were at camp, suddenly out of nowhere this huge snow storm came out of nowhere! Let's just say that the canoe races were canceled.

I open the door and walk outside and said "So let's have toboggan races instead!"

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman" T.K. said happily running outside.

"T.K. Slow down and be careful" Matt yelling running after T.K.

"Brrr! It's freezing cold out. Plus I forgot to bring a jacket." Sora said rubbing her hands on her arms to warm up.

"Darn! I was really worried I would catch the summer cold. But this is a lot worse than ever!" Joe said worry.

"Ahh! Wow! How come I didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi said happily looking at the outside.

We run all run outside to play in the snow; Izzy was in the cabin fiddling with his laptop again.

"Tai what is this white stuff on ground?" Data ask me carious about the snow.

"Huh!?" We shout out together expect Izzy.

"This is snow Data! My guess this is your first time seeing snow!" T.K. said to Data explaining about snow.

"It's cold and…. so white." Data said softy picking some snow.

"Data lives at village in the mountains. So it doesn't snow there much. So that's why this is her first time seeing snow." I explain to everyone.

"Still isn't working. Darn! This storm is making a big mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy said sadly.

"Hey, what's his name...hey Izzy!? Come out here, you have to see this!" I said shouting out to Izzy.

Outside we saw a dramatic light show outside dancing across the sky. We all sigh in awe at the sight.

"It's so beautiful and plus Magical." Mimi said looking up to the sky

"Yeah I agree also" I reply to Mimi

"Yes, but what is it?" Izzy ask everyone even himself.

"Maybe it's an aurora what about you Data?" Sora asks Data also looking up to the sky.

Data just shrug to the respond. She's not much of a talker. As she was looking up to the sky saw something.

"You do mean Aurora Borealis the northern lights? That's highly impossible. You only see that's in Alaska. We're _way_ too far south. Am I right Data?" Izzy said and asking Data.

"Tell about that to the snow then." Sora said complaining about the snow.

"I say we all get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe said concern.

"You mean miss this? The sky looks like, short-circuiting!" Matt said to Joe while looking up to sky.

"Hey, look what's that?" I said seeing something in the sky.

Suddenly a green circle of light appears in the sky, and then shoots out eight beams of light at each of us. We gasp and frighten as the beams come right for us.

"_Just like what I saw in my dream?" _Data said to herself.

"You do think we need sunscreen for this?" Mimi said looking at the green light.

The beams of light land with explosions on the snow at out feet.

"Everyone alright no broken bones?" Sora asks everyone to see if you were safe.

"We're still here and alive thankfully." Matt said thankfully.

"That was really scary!" Mimi said frighten.

"Data are you alright!?" I ask Data worry.

"Yeah I'm alright." Data reply still a little shaken.

"Just what- what was that?" Joe said surprise and frighten.

"I don't know meteors maybe? Okay, then it's not meteors." Izzy said looking at the bumps in the ground.

From the holes the beams of light dug in the snow, the objects surrounded in light float up to each of us. We each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in our hands.

"What are these things?" Sora asks confuse.

"My guess is that these are some sort of miniature remote digital instruments." Izzy said looking at the devices.

"What no instructions?" Joe asks.

"Forget about the instructions, surf's up!" I shout out pointing at the wave, "Data take my hand!"

Suddenly, a huge wave swells over our heads. The wall of water picks us up, and sends all of us down into an endless hole, lights of every color flashing as we fall, screaming.

"I should have gone to a cheerleading camp!" Mimi said falling.

Much later, I lay unconscious I was hearing a voice calling my name.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai wake up" a voice said to Tai.

"Yeah, okay…. I'm awake." I said waking up.

I open my eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on my chest. I blink at the creature, then yells, throwing myself away from it

"That's the last time I ever eat camp food!" I said frighten by the small creature.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend Tai!" The creature said as he bounces up and down happily.

"Just what are you and plus have you had your rabies shots yet?" I ask the small creature.

"Everything is gonna be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" the creature said bouncing around me.

"What do you mean waiting for me?" I ask again.

"My name is Koromon. Also we're partners!" Koromon said jumping into my arms.

"Koromon is it? That means uh... talking head?" I ask Koromon.

"Hmm. **(DA)** It means brave little warrior. Don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon answer me.

"So you've been waiting for me all this time? And second how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Tai is that you?!" Izzy ask looking for me.

"Izzy I'm over here!" I shout out to Izzy.

"I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere I go." Izzy said looking at the little pink creature.

"It is I, Motimon, at your service. Does anybody want some lunch?" Motimon said to us.

"Huh another? What are they exactly?" I ask Izzy.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. All of my friends call me **(DA)** Motimon. Everyone does, actually." Motimon said introducing himself

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets we have could have taken on an actual life form. Plus I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy explain to us

"Y'think? It is so weird." I ask looking around.

"The vegetation here is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy said

"Nothing here is common in DigiWorld!" Motimon reply.

"He's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon said to Izzy and I.

"Just where is the DigiWorld?" I ask about the DigiWorld.

"I don't care about where it is. I want to know what it is!" Izzy said wanting to find out more about the DigiWorld.

"Guess I'll have a look around for myself." I said starting to climb a tree.

I climb up in a tree and peers around with a telescope from my pocket.

"What the ocean? What's the ocean doing there? The campsite we were at was nowhere near the ocean! I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. I have a feeling that a compass isn't gonna help much." I said looking around into my mini telescope.

"Tai what do you see?" Koromon ask me.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what is that thing?" I said looking at something

Through my lens, I spot a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward us.

"It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" I said shock about the big red bug.

The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Koromon and I were sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

"I can not watch. That is one seriously one bad digimon, even if he's in a good mood!" Motimon said covering his eyes.

"Great just great." Izzy said.

"Tai watch out! **(DA)** His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth sharp like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon said

"Well, then he's a gardener!" I said hanging from the branch.

The Kuwagamon flying at the tree I was in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss me, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to me.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" Izzy ask running to me.

"Yeah, I have had better days." I answer.

Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.

"Oh no little guy! You should've picked on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?" I said worry about Koromon.

"That's me." he responds.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm very impressed!" I said smiling to Koromon.

"It was nothing!" Koromon said blushing.

"Tai, Kuwagamon heading this way again!" Izzy telling them.

"Oh dear! Quickly this way everyone!" Motimon said leading the way.

"Come on Izzy!" Tai said running.

"Hurry up! Man! For having two long legs, you boys is awfully slow! Quickly inside this tree!" Motimon said jumping into a tree.

Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and I, holding Koromon, stare, and then jumps in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible

"Wow... What kind of tree is this Motimon?" Izzy ask Motimon.

"Its call a hiding tree, silly." Motimon answer.

"Quiet now and don't make a single sound." Koromon said whispering.

The monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"Its all clear! You don't need hide anymore." Sora said to us.

"Sora its you!" I said happy to see to her.

"You can out come out now." Sora said

"Uh, we were just thinking of a plan to trap big bug. Huh?" I said to Sora/

Beside Sora was another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head

"I am happy to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." the small pink creature said.

"**(DA)** Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." Sora said about Yokomon.

"Looks kind of like a radish to me." I said looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... or whatever they are." Izzy said thinking.

As we watch, a four-legged light pink and a little indigo creature runs in front of us.

"They're popping up all over" Izzy said looking at them.

"**(DA)** Hello my name is Tokomon. T.K., over here!" Tokomon said calling for T.K.

Dorimon said to us "Data I've found them over here!"

"We're coming!" T.K. said running out of the bushes.

Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon and Dorimon, followed by Matt who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head. Data was standing behind him but she runs back to me hiding behind me.

"T.K!" Matt said looking for T.K.

"Data thank goodness you're alright!" I said glad to Data alright, "You too Matt!?"

"Yeah, I'm here also." Matt answer.

"No, I mean about that! That's under your arm!" I said pointing to the small orange creature.

"Oh, this little guy? Yeah, well..." Matt said trying to explain.

"Hello. You seem pleasant. **(DA)** Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said.

"My name is Dorimon please to meet you **(DA)**!" Dorimon said introducing himself to us.

T.K. and Data were already quite fond to Dorimon and Tokomon. TK was laughing and hugging Data was just holding Dorimon in her arms, when from the bushes around us, we can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help me! Ahhh!" Joe said calling for help.

"Joe where are you!?" I yell for him.

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't stop following me!" Joe said frighten.

"Who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. **(DA)** The name is Bukamon." Bukamon said to Joe.

Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs more.

"Wha- What's wrong with everyone? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What the heck are they?" Joe said frighten of the small digimon.

"We're digimon. Digital monsters!" all eight digimon said together.

"What digital monsters?" I ask them.

"Yes, digimon!" they said again.

"We are not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kind of cute." Koromon said bowing his head.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushing a little.

"With very beautiful hair." Yokomon said showing her hair.

"Or no hair at all." Motimon said

"We can be very funny. Ha!" Bukamon said happily.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"Lastly, we never give up!" Dorimon said.

"A pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." I said introducing myself and everyone else.

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." Matt said looking cool.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said calmly.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy ask

"This little guy is..."

"T.K. Call me T.K. I'm not as small as I look."

"This is Data! She's not much of a talker."

"Please to meet you" Data said softly.

"There now. Is that everybody?" I ask them.

"What happened to that girl with the pink hat?" Sora asks me.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." I reply correcting her.

"Perhaps she's off picking some flowers, or on a nature hike." Joe said guessing.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" Mimi said screaming for help.

"Come on this way!" I said running to the screaming.

"Okay, so maybe she's not picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said running with us.

"Mimi! Hey where are you!?" I shout looking for Mimi.

We run into a clear field in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and being followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"Look there she is!" Sora said pointing to Mimi running.

"Hey Mimi its okay!" I said telling her that the digimon following her won't harm her.

Me and the others stop short and we realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant, red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.

"Not that big bug again!" I said not happy to see that bug again.

Kuwagamon dives low over them once, and then flies off. Mimi was kneeling on the ground, with the her digimon next to her.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the small green creature ask Mimi.

"Yeah I think so. That was scaring!" Mimi said on her knees frighten.

"**(DA)** don't you worry. Tanemon is here to protect you Mimi" Tanemon said confronting Mimi.

"Its okay now Mimi." Sora said putting her hand shoulder

"Sora thanks!" Mimi said looking at Sora.

"Guy watch out, he coming again!" I warn everyone.

"Everyone run!" Sora shouts out.

Kuwagamon flies behind us and the other digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he flies after us.

"Get down now!" Matt said getting down to the ground.

We all hit to the ground, and the flying beetle swoops down, but misses us.

"Will the nightmare never end? My mother is going want a complete and total refund!" Joe yells

"He's coming again!" Tanemon shouts out warning us.

"That does it! No more running away!" I said brave.

"What else could we do?" Sora asks me.

"Sora is right. There is no way we can fight that thing." Matt said agreeing with Sora.

"Plus we not win, anyway." Izzy said also agreeing.

We continue running, until the path we were on leads to a cliff. We all stop short

"Did anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asks us.

I go to the edge and look down the cliff.

"Tai! Be careful!" Sora said warning me.

"There's no way down. We have to have to find another way." I said to everyone.

"Another way... where?" Sora asks me.

Suddenly, Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind us, and soars out over the cliff, turning back again for another swipe.

"Watch out!" Sora said pointing to Kuwagamon.

"Okay here I go!" Koromon said leaping to Kuwagamon

I run from the monster and Koromon leaps over me to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

"Oh no not again!" I said looking at Koromon

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said the other digimon

All of our digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out for Yokomon.

All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, with eyes closed.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out again

"Koromon! Are you crazy little guy!? Why'd you do it!?" I said worry about Koromon.

"Sorry Tai... It's just that... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon reply weakly.

"Crazy little guy..." I said looking at Koromon.

We all run up to each of our injured digimon to see if they are alright.

"Yokomon...are you alright?" Sora asks Yokomon.

"Tanemon, talk to me please." Mimi said.

"Dorimon please wake up!" Data said leaking tears.

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy suggest.

"Tokomon…Tokomon what's wrong?!" T.K. ask

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt said trying to wake up.

"Bukamon, wake up! Oh, no!" Joe said to Bukamon.

From the forest, we heard the screech of Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers again.

"Everyone get back!" Matt told us.

"I was hoping that we'd seen the last of him." Sora said hoping

"Yeah me too! I guess he has other plans!" I said looking at Kuwagamon.

"I _knew_ I should've brought my bug spray!" Matt said joking.

"Okay, get ready to run everyone!" I said to everyone.

"No, we fight! It's the only way! We have to stand and fight!" Koromon said trying to out

of my hands.

"Give it up! Koromon he's too big!" I said to Koromon trying to stop him.

"Koromon's right! It is time to we showed what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No! Stop you can't!" Izzy shouts.

"They are right we have to fight!" Yokomon said trying to break free.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said trying to hold Yokomon back.

"We can do it Matt! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon said shouting.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon said agreeing.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go Joe!" Bukamon said yelling at Joe.

"You too!? Tanemon!?" Mimi ask

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon answer

"They're right Data we have to fight!" Dorimon said to Data.

"Okay I trust you but come back to me." Data said looking at Dorimon.

"I'm sorry, Tai! Everyone attack!" Koromon said shouting jumping out of my arms.

All of our digimon fly from our arms and rush to Kuwagamon to fight.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said again.

"It's useless! Yokomon! Come back!" Sora said yelling for Yokomon.

"Don't go! Motimon please!" Izzy said worry.

"No! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt said shouting.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. said to Tokomon

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon said showing his teeth.

"Turn around! Bukamon!" Joe said as Bukamon goes to fight Kuwagamon

"Be careful Tanemon!" Mimi said trusting Tanemon.

"I believe in you Dorimon!" Data said also trusting Dorimon.

"Don't… Koromon!" I said running after Koromon

As the digimon rushes to the giant monster, our digital gadgets started to glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on each of our digimon.

**Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!**

**Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!**

**Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!**

**Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!**

**Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!**

**Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!**

**Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!**

**Dorimon digivole to… Dorumon!**

Suddenly, in the place of our tiny friends that we had met, they were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asks amazed.

"They're... bigger!" I said shock.

The eight digimon leap at Kuwagamon, but were easily thrown to the hard ground.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon said getting back up.

_**Poison Ivy**_

Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around Kuwagamon, making it unable to fly away again.

_**Boom Bubble!**_

_**Super Shocker! **_

_**Metal Cannon! **_

Patamon blast a bubble of air, Dorumon fires an iron sphere from its mouth, and Tentomon shock a light of electricity making Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon was underneath, causing Kuwagamon to fall to his knees.

**Pepper breath!**

**Blue Blaster!**

**Spiral Twister!**

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit

Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him even more.

"All together!" Agumon said to the other digimon

The combined force of the eight smaller digimons' attacks was enough to defeat

Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. We all look on, amazed at our digimon.

"They all made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy said amaze.

"That was amazing!" I said proud

Our digimon run, smiling, back to us, we laugh with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it!" I said happily dancing with Agumon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty _"wizarred"_ " Tentomon said flying to Izzy.

From within the forest, we heard Kuwagamon screams again.

"Watch out everyone!" Sora shouts out warning us.

"What?" I ask

Agumon and I run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where we had been standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon huh!?" I said looking at Kuwagamon

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, us and our digimon on it breaks off and begins to fall. We tumble down toward the valley below. We just made some pretty cool friends and we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


End file.
